starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid
|image=HybridHonors_SC2_Decal1.JPEG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |biological=Twisted incarnation of the xel'naga |mental=Powerful psionic emanations when active |species=Zerg and protoss |homeworld= }} The protoss/zerg hybrid is a perverse fusion of the protoss and zerg species.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Described as "false xel'naga",Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rohana (in English). 2015. they were the ultimate weapons of the fallen xel'naga Amon and were key to his plan to remake creation in his image. Overview The xel'naga regularly seeded the universe with life as part of their Infinite Cycle. Over many generations, two species, one with the "purity of form" and another with the "purity of essence", would come together naturally. Their xel'naga progenitors would then transfer their essence to them, giving rise to a new generation of xel'naga, which would repeat the cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. The xel'naga Amon, however, viewed this cycle as corrupt and flawed. He desired to remake the universe in his own image.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. To this end, he and his followers violated the xel'naga's rule of non-intervention, and uplifted the protoss and the zerg, with the intention of merging the two species to create the hybrid. Contrary to the xel'naga's intent, the hybrids were the result of a perversion of their Infinite Cycle, as their creation would not lead to the rebirth of the true xel'naga. Overt knowledge of the hybrids began spreading among the terrans, protoss, and zerg, after the ,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. and most who knew understood the dire threat the hybrids posed to the universe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. Hybrids possess a Consume DNA ability which inflicts harm on whatever it is used against.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Hybrids would preferentially attack protoss and zerg with itBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. and in an apocalyptic future, they used this ability to finish off the Zerg Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. The thoughts of hybrids have been described as "red hate." Arcturus Mengsk believed he had a frequency that would calm the hybrid and render them docile, allowing him to use them as a weapon.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. History The Grand Experiment The xel'naga were a species that reproduced by seeding the universe with life. In time, two species would emerge, one that was "pure of form" and the other "pure of essence". Inevitably, these two species would, through peaceful means, come together and merge enabling their xel'naga creators to pass their essence onto them, thus giving rise to the next generation of xel'naga. Although the xel'naga watched over the younger races, they never interfered with their evolution or development. One xel'naga, Amon, viewed this cycle as corrupt and saw it as the source of all suffering in the universe. After gathering a group of like-minded followers, Amon set out to find two races he could uplift and groom to create the perfect life form that would end the cycle. He first uplifted the protoss of Aiur to be pure in form, before departing to the world of Zerus where he uplifted the zerg, which he considered to be pure of essence. As part of his plan, he created the Overmind, a collection of zerg sentience, in order to enforce a purity of essence.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Overmind's free will was undermined by an overriding directive to destroy the protoss. This was part of a greater plan by Amon to remold creation in his own image. The Overmind defied Amon's manipulations, but could do little to resist. It would later attempt to undermine Amon by creating the Queen of Blades as a way to bypass its directive. When the other xel'naga discovered Amon's experiments and tried to put a stop to them, Amon unleashed the Overmind and the Swarm against the xel'naga worldships over Zerus. The Swarm wiped out the majority of the xel'naga, throwing the Infinite Cycle into turmoil. The Swarm then embarked into space to "complete" the xel'naga's work by absorbing the protoss.Overmind: "Now shall the events set into motion so long ago be made complete. For the Protoss, too, were created by the Xel'Naga. They were the first creation, gifted with a purity of form. And we were the second creation, blessed with a purity of essence. Indeed, our two species are but opposite facets of a greater whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Full Circle (in English). 1998. The protoss became aware that it wished to finish the xel'naga experiments. Tassadar destroyed the Overmind, believing it would "run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience – all life."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Although the zerg desired to assimilate the protoss, the KhalaFurman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p, i), German Erramouspe (i). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. and the VoidBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-15. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-15. protected the protoss from infestation, preventing the zerg from absorbing the protoss into their fold. Duran's Experiments ]] Fulfilling the machinations of Amon, Samir Duran worked to produce a perfected protoss/zerg hybrid as part of a stepping stone in order to create a much more powerful host body in order to sustain his master. By the end of the he had established development bases on multiple worlds and successfully created numerous specimens. The work was accelerated by Sarah Kerrigan's assimilation by the zerg. Duran claimed that "this creature was the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young." One base on a dark moon was discovered accidentally by Dark Prelate Zeratul. He was en route from Char having killed the second Overmind for Kerrigan, and slain Matriarch Raszagal to save the Matriarch from Kerrigan's influence. The prelate sought to find and rendezvous with Praetor Artanis and thought the protoss energy signatures emanating from the moon were from protoss stragglers or the praetor's forces. Zeratul led a party to the surface and found not protoss but a hybrid development base instead. He was puzzled by terran mercenaries seemingly using protoss technology, and the protoss, zerg, and infested terran specimens in stasis cells. Zeratul was horrified when they discovered the hybrid specimen's cell. The prelate was disturbed further when he was contacted by Duran, who told him the experiments were being sponsored by a greater power and specimens were secreted on multiple worlds. Zeratul destroyed the hybrid before departing.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Zeratul was unable to explain his unnerving discovery and kept it secret but embarked on a solitary fact finding journeyMetzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. in 2503.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Zeratul and Ulrezaj Ulrezaj created strange creatures which he kept in vats in an underground city underneath Aiur, sometime after the Fall of Aiur. Their true nature is unknown, but they have psionic powers and his loyal were taught to trap zerg for him. The creatures were kept secret from the Tal'darim, whom Ulrezaj was draining for their energy.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist with a preserver, Zamara, embedded in his mind, located these creatures in 2502. Zamara suggested they may be a type of hybrid. Zeratul encountered Zamara shortly afterward, and they exchanged information. He told her about the hybrid he saw on the dark moon, and she told him about the xel'naga cycle. According to Zamara, Samir Duran's experiments are a "perversion" of what was to be, and if his attempts to "unify" the species become successful, it will result in "a monstrous and powerful perversion of both protoss and zerg will be set loose upon the universe, and all that we know and cherish will fall in their wake". The Second Great War Zhakul Hybrid The hybrid were released on the eve of the Second Great War. The hybrid destroyer Maar went to the protoss archive world of Zhakul and attempted to leech the energies of preservers. It also subverted the planet's defenders, the Zhakul Guardians, into protecting it. The hybrid was ultimately stopped by Zeratul who came to the planet to consult with the preservers regarding the ancient xel'naga prophecy which Zeratul had recently discovered.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. Terran Dominion Experiments By a few years prior to the Second Great War, the Terran Dominion had initiated a Hybrid Breeding Program, based out of Skygeirr.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 The Dominion also conducted hybrid experiments at a secret facility orbiting Castanar. The gene splicing technology was far more advanced than anything the terrans had, suggesting the Dominion had help. Discovering the facility, Raynor's Raiders attacked it, discovering numerous hybrids being "cloned" within. They destroyed the fusion core, causing a containment field to weaken and a particularly powerful hybrid reaver emerged. The Raiders fled as it went on a rampage, attacking protoss, zerg and terrans alike. Transfer of Energy Alexei Stukov theorized that hybrid collected the energy used when the Keystone deinfested Sarah Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. This energy would later be used to resurrect Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations with Karax (in English). 2015. Moebius Foundation Experiments Prior to 2504, Dr. Emil Narud of the Moebius Foundation created at least three hybrid on Space Station Prometheus, something which he did not keep secret from his benefactor, Valerian Mengsk. However, Narud concealed from him how far his experiments had gone. Each of the hybrid had a markedly different appearance. During a conflict following the Battle of Char, Narud betrayed Valerian Mengsk by unleashing the hybrid against him and Raynor. Arcturus Mengsk, who also knew about these hybrid, contacted Valerian and Raynor and informed them that Narud could pacify the hybrid with a specific psionic signal - if the two surrendered to the Dominion. However, an uninfested, recovering Sarah Kerrigan unleashed her psionic powers on the hybrid, killing two of them. The third hybrid protected Narud as he escaped the station with the xel'naga artifact. The dropship Fanfare then killed the final hybrid. Skygeirr Station s in stasis tubes]] Hybrid dominators were encountered by Kerrigan and her forces on Skygeirr Station, led by Narud. They broke free of containment, overcame the Dominion forces assigned to oversee them, and remotely attacked Kerrigan through psionic means. However, the zerg were able to overcome them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Narud made a final stand at a series of xel'naga shrines further in the station. His loyal Tal'darim faced Stukov and Kerrigan, and many hybrid reavers fought alongside the Tal'darim. Stukov led the zerg to victory, however.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Phantoms of the Void (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan faced Narud in single combat, where Narud revealed his shapeshifter abilities. Kerrigan stabbed Narud, but as the shapeshifter lay dying, he revealed that Amon had already been revived.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] Legacy of the Void Prelude to Oblivion In the aftermath of the Second Great War, the hybrid began to awaken and seize control of the Moebius Corps and Moebius Foundation terrans that were creating them, turning them into thralls.Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. One such facility was the Revanscar facility, where the majority of hybrids were created.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. A number of hybrids controlled Moebius Corps troops at a base. Zeratul and Kerrigan discovered them. They killed many of the thralls and Zeratul's troops slew the hybrids. Zeratul was there to find Amon's rebirth place, and believed that slaying the hybrid was meaningless, as he needed to find the xel'naga to defeat Amon instead. Zeratul and Praetor Talis's forces later attacked the Temple of Erris on Atrias. The Tal'darim had failed to keep Zeratul out, and attacked Talis's forces outside the temple. Hybrid joined in the assault. Within the temple, Zeratul fought more Tal'darim troops, including hybrid. Highlord Ma'lash, seemed to hold hybrid reavers in high esteem, but Zeratul could still fight them. Amon emerged from the void, summoning shadows of the void to attack Zeratul along with hybrid. Zeratul was forced to flee before Amon destroyed the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. End War Meanwhile, the Daelaam launched their first attempt to reclaim Aiur. Hierarch Artanis was warned by Zeratul of Amon's plans, but chose to ignore him. During the battle to reclaim the warp conduits on the planet, Amon's hybrid forces began to coordinate the Amon Brood zerg attacks against the protoss. When the Daelaam sieged the final warp conduit, hybrid forces appeared to directly intercede in its defense.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, For Aiur! (in English). 2015-11-10. The appearance of the hybrid convinced Artanis to act against Amon, and prepared his forces for the coming war.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Growing Shadow (in English). 2015-11-10. However, Amon seized control of the Khala, and sent hybrid forces alongside corrupted protoss and Amon Brood zerg against Artanis's few uncontrolled protoss forces. He then released the hybrid alongside of his armies to begin his galactic conquest.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Spear of Adun (in English). 2015-11-10. During Amon's assault on Shakuras, Amon held his hybrid forces back and used zerg forces to test the Daelaam defenses of the planet. During the final assault on the xel'naga temple of Shakuras, Amon sent his hybrid through the planet's warp gate and used them to besiege the temple. The assault was unsuccessful in destroying the temple in time, and Amon's forces on the planet were annihilated when the temple's overloaded phase prism destroyed the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. Hybrid were also present during Moebius Corps's siege of Korhal. When Moebius Corps retrieved the Keystone and retreated to Bennet Port, hybrid appeared to aid in its defense, and Hybrid dominators channeled void energy into the Keystone to stun all terran forces. This attack did not effect the Daelaam forces aiding the Terran Dominion, which were able to push through the energy surges and retrieve the Keystone. The hybrid and Moebius Corps were pushed from Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10/ When Artanis found his way to Ulnar with the intention of resurrecting the slumbering xel'naga there, he found Sarah Kerrigan engaged with hybrid forces. The two fought them off, and she revealed she had been fighting them off for days. The two fought through hybrid that barred their path to uncover the secrets of the ruins, but found the xel'naga already dead when they arrived.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Entombed. (in English). 2015. When Amon opened a rift to the Void to destroy Artanis and Kerrigan, he sent hybrid forces to stop them from destroying the void crystals powering the portal. The defense failed, and the crystals were destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. When the Daelaam attempted to reawaken the Purifiers on Cybros, hybrid forces were sent to reinforce the Amon Brood that landed on the platform. These were destroyed alongside the zerg when the Purifiers awakened and cleansed the station.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Purification (in English). 2015-11-10. During the Daelaam's attempts to instate First Ascendant Alarak as Highlord, hybrid forces guarded the Guardians of Ma'lash and supplemented the Tal'darim forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Steps of the Rite (in English). 2015-11-10. When Alarak finally fought Ma'lash in Rak'Shir, hybrid channeled their psionic energy to Ma'lash to help him defeat Alarak. However, this failed, and Alarak revealed that Amon's promise to the Tal'darim that they would ascend into hybrid was a lie. As such, he commanded the Tal'darim to destroy Amon and his forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Rak'Shir (in English). 2015-11-10. During the conflict, Matriarch Vorazun sent her best dark templar to track down the facility where the hybrids were being created. Her scouts eventually discovered Revanscar, and the Daelaam set a course for the facility. However, Moebius Corps battlecruisers trapped them, and hybrid forces began to board the Spear of Adun. Phase-smith Karax lead the assault on the facility itself, destroying its power generators. The Spear of Adun fired on the facility, ending Moebius Corps as a threat and destroying their hybrid breeding operations. As the Daelaam returned to reclaim Aiur, they first sought to delay the corrupted Golden Armada's arrival by destroying the planet's psionic matrix. After the first khaydarin crystal powering the matrix was destroyed, hybrid defenders were sent alongside corrupted Khalai protoss to defend the second. Karax and Talandar reclaimed a force of robotic units, and used them to break through the hybrid lines and destroy the second crystal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Return (in English). 2015-11-10. At the site of the dead Overmind, Amon had created a hybrid body from protoss flesh combined with that of the Overmind. Hybrid attempted to stop the Daelaam from destroying the void crystals defending Amon's host body, but the Daelaam broke through and unleashed a massive orbital bombardment on it, destroying Amon's host and leaving only the Khala left for him to inhabit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. Over the course of the End War, Amon deployed hybrid across the sector, and were forced to be defeated the commanders of the different factions of the sector. Amon attempted to summon a voidshade hybrid on a protoss colony world, but it was discovered by the Nerazim Lyrak, who alerted two allied commanders. The commanders were successful in destroying the void slivers protecting the voidshade hybrid and bombarding it before it could be resurrected. Terran Dominion forces under General Carolina Davis discovered that the Moebius Foundation were breeding Moebius hybrids in a secret facility. The general called on two allied commanders, and acquired an experimental Archangel named the Balius to destroy the hybrids. The combined forces were successful in slaying all Moebius hybrid in the facility.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions (in English). 2015-11-17. Armageddon ]] The Overmind's apocalyptic vision of the future remained unknown at large until Prelate Zeratul sought out the creature's memories. He sought greater understanding to a dire prophecy from Ulaan foretelling the end of the xel'naga cycle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. The prelate learned of the Overmind's vision through Tassadar's spirit. In it, the zerg were enslaved by Amon and the hybrids after the death of Kerrigan. The terrans were soon annihilated. The combined hybrid-zerg force destroyed the protoss, before turning on and eliminating the zerg as well. Known Hybrid Types *Destroyer **Dominator *Moebius *Nemesis *Prometheus *Reaver **Behemoth *Voidshade Three other types of hybrid were bred aboard Space Station Prometheus but were not named. One was a six-legged creature with mutalisk features. The other was a squat, blue iridescent creature with the skull of a protoss and the jaws of a zergling. One had a serpentine body, with pincers and bone wings similar to that of Sarah Kerrigan.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Individuals ]] *Amon (temporary host form) *Castanar Hybrid *Hybrid Experiment 523I *Hybrid Experiment 9E57 *Hybrid Experiment A626 *Maar (Zhakul ruler) *Sherman (hybrid supposedly created by Egon Stetmann) *Test subject twenty nine (dark moon) *Test subject 405-GLTV3 (Castanar experiment) Notes *In the earliest stages of StarCraft II, hybrid were considered as a fourth race for the game.2019-05-22. Twitch Rivals: StarCraft II. Twitch.tv. Accessed 2019-06-01. *Despite being similar in concept, hybrids are not infested protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010 *Blizzard went through thousands of hybrid designs over the course of StarCraft II s development. Out of the thousands of forms pitched, only a few were locked down.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Destroyer. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-12 The cut designs were "aquatic and graceful," intended to convey an alien look that was more advanced than the protoss and zerg.2010-2011, Starcraft 2 Hybrid Viper. Deviantart, accessed on 2015-03-29 *The idea of hybrids infiltrating terran governments and precipitating civil wars has been raised. According to Chris Metzen, the idea may be pursued, but as of 2011, there are no plans to do so.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 *Cut lines for Heart of the Swarm indicate that hybrids would have been encountered outside Skygeirr in a pre-release version of the game. References Hybrids Category:Races Category:Amon's Forces